Frogs
Frogs are amphibians featured in many Muppet productions. The best known Muppet frog is, of course, Kermit. Originally designed as an abstract lizard-like creature in 1955, he was first referred to as a frog in the special The Muppets on Puppets from 1968; in following productions (Hey Cinderella, Sesame Street) he was given webbed feet and a collar, and referred to as "Kermit the Frog". (In an early commercial for Esskay Meats, possibly taped during the 1950's, Kermit shows early signs of his frog-like nature by stating the fact that his face is green.) Later in The Muppets, a blue frog has clothing on. Muppet Show Frogs In 1971, a group of frogs similar to Kermit -- yet without collars and stripes for pupils -- was built for the TV special The Frog Prince. The leading character, a tiny frog named Robin who used to be a prince, would return on The Muppet Show as Kermit's nephew and become one of the main characters. The other green-and-blue frogs would pop up in various different Muppet productions; they functioned as a frog chorus/orchestra in The Muppets Valentine Show (1972), formed singing groups and a troupe of Frog Scouts on The Muppet Show, and were featured as swamp relatives of Kermit's. Their latest appearances included Billy Bunny's Animal Songs (1993) and Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) as Kermit's brothers and sisters. One frog seen in The Frog Prince had an eye mechanism which allowed his eyes to bulge. A group of frogs was also seen in the 1990 special The Muppets at Walt Disney World, as Kermit's relatives in Paradise Swamp. Sesame and Elsewhere During the first years of Sesame Street, frogs were portrayed by green or pink Anything Muppets with bulgy eyes; during later seasons, more defined frog puppets were used, with a more accurate physique. In the 1980s, some previous frog puppets used in The Muppet Show and other productions crossed over and were used on Sesame as well. One four-limbed frog was prominently used in "We Are All Earthlings", in an Ernie and Bert Sketch (performed by Joey Mazzarino, speaking only in "nee-deep"s), and as the titular "Caribbean Amphibian" (Kevin Clash). Still other frogs, old and new, congregated in "The Frogs in the Glen." Frogs from other Muppet productions include Doc Bullfrog from Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas; Bill, Gil and Jill from The Muppets Take Manhattan; Goggles, Croaker and Blotch from Kermit's Swamp Years; and a realistic frog that made appearances on The Animal Show and Mopatop's Shop. Real frogs have made appearances on Sesame Street (in a sketch about frogs with Bob and Kermit) and an episode of Fraggle Rock. Frog Index (This list includes frogs and toads, as in taxonomy, no distinction is made between the two.) ''The Muppet Show *Kermit the Frog *Robin the Frog *Gawain *Mr. Dawson *Mrs. Appleby *The frogs from Paradise Swamp Sesame Street *Kermit's Doctor *Small frog *The London Frog Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas *Doc Bullfrog The Muppets Take Manhattan *Bill *Gil *Jill The Song of the Cloud Forest *Milton the Golden Toad *Ruth the Golden Toad The Muppet Christmas Carol *Peter Cratchit Animal Show *Bufo the Toad *Leapovitch the Frog *Mavis the Frog Bear in the Big Blue House *Big Old Bullfrog Kermit's Swamp Years'' *Blotch *Croaker *Goggles (a toad) *Kermit's Mom *Roy *Chico See also * Frog Scouts Category:Muppet Characters Category:Kermit's Swamp Years Characters Frogs